User talk:Clay Mario
Hi Clay Mario -- we are excited to have Mario Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ????? WTW? There's already a Mario fanon wiki, and you're a member of it. Does the word Fantendo ring any bells? Cobweb 01:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Why not just use fantendo then? Sorry didn't mean to flame, but seriously... Cobweb 01:16, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Koopa whats that name from? J/K hi Clay Mario i thought you wodnt know me XD TroopioMan Sorry. But seriously, I know this sort of thing. You want a wiki for yourself. That's not an accusation. I understand. I honestly do. And you know what, I'm not going to mess it up for you. It feels good, doesn't it? Being in charge. HAI THAR lol yo d00d can i be a sysop lol rofl i wont spam rly ...Ahahah, I kid. Thanks for the welcome. I'll be editing. ;DGreenKoopa sysop me, please. What the header says. I can stop people bugging you about how this is a "copy of Fantendo". Cobweb 18:21, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I know it isn't a copy of fantendo. That's why I put quotation marks around the phrase Copy of Fantendo. Cobweb 18:40, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. :) Cobweb 18:51, 17 May 2008 (UTC) =Hey Clay Mario...= I always make games! I will put My created games on my user page. *User:Orange Yoda =It's me!= hi! you shouuld know me as dryest bowser from the super mario wiki A little help pls Hi! I would like to ask for your help pls. I see that you somehow set the default skin to moonobook. Could you explain me how can I do this for my own wikia? ( http://hu.esztergom.wikia.com ) I tried like a hundred ways, but none of the tricks and tips worked. I changed a bunch of css-s and copied source codes from a bunch of pages. I'll even give you admin rank if you can do this for me. So could you tell me (or do it for me even.) Thanks! Villy/vitalap 14:30, 9 July 2008 (UTC) No editing I just looked at the Recent Changes page.The last editing was on August 2nd.User:Vroom999(Talk) =Clay Mario Help!!!= Hi, it's Orange Yoda.I started my own wikia and I need some help.I want to change the favicon logo but when I upload the image it says "Incorrect extension".Can you help me? P.S. I attached the favicon down below and the web address is underneath that. Image:Favoy.JPG|The Favicon (Click the pic for the original size) The Smash Bros. Fanon wikia! Deleting? Hey, it's me, CrystalYoshi from MarioWiki and now this wiki. You made this wiki so I thought you might know, how do I get a page deleted? The page I want to delete is Super Yoshi World. I made the page, so the history just shows an IP adress becuase I wrote it without signing in. CrystalYoshi Thanks. CrystalYoshi] Hello I'm new to this site and I Just want to show ya my Creative game to see how you like...Here check it out: http://mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_B-Boys Sysop I'm RedYoshi, and I was wondering if I may be a sysop. May I? --RedYoshi 02:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi HELP!!!!!! Clay Mario Please Help Me!!!! I need help making an account, every time i try it says:sorry we are unable to register you at this time. Can you help me and make it work?!?! ~Ultimate Mario9000 How much How much Fan art images are we allowed to have? Adoption Dear Clay Mario, :I am an avid and long-term Mario Fan with big dreams for this database. I hail from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, and I am a Bureaucrat there. I have a whole list of ideas and such to install, from countries to politicians to characters to stories, but to begin an expansion system, I need administrator powers to import templates and such for core writing. This wiki seems to be dead, for there are few edits here. :I wish to take over, or at least join, in managing this site and such. I love Mario and would love to see this thing have over one thousand articles some day. :I am a firm believer in cleanliness, fun, and expansionism. I love to write and I love Mario. I request a promotion to fulfill this. I guarentee you that I will help run the Mario Fanon Wiki and make it a great site to visit. :Thank you for your time. ::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Can I be promoted Yeah, so read the title! I want to be promoted again, so I can make other users sysops. Can I?? Please? Need to tell you I need to tell you something in private. Can you turn Email on so I can contact you?--'Shade' 13:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm askin' again Can I become a beaurcrat?? Please? I don't think he is going to answer, since it has been a month since my question. I've already asked staff it is time to give TS his rights, and it's been two months. They still won't respond, they keep ignoring me every time I remind them he is trusted by all the active members, and is a good leader.--'Shade' 13:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Main Menu There are 2 introduction Boxs on the Main Menu! Delete one, or conbine them. It's really not good for the wiki's most important Page. —Super (Republic Holovision) 20:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Yep. And I got support on our Requests for Adminship page :D--''Shade'' 01:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be an Admin. BTW you accidentally promoted the wrong person (there is a space in my name)--''Shade'' 15:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for creating this! On Fantendo,A user named YoshiEgg deleted EVERY PAGE I CREATED! THANKS!SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Please ban Rodion M Hey, can you please ban Rodion M? He is putting a bunch of inappropriate stuff that I don't want on my pages. --Alex 06:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Emerald the Dark Wolf Can you please ban DrWakeMeUpInside? The user I listed above has been vandalizing the wiki. Can you ban him!